COMPOST 1: Insert Political Joke Here
"We have to make an epic presidential election video!" ''- Spiny Shell'' Insert Political Joke Here is the first episode of COMPOST. It was released on the 22nd of July, 2019. Coverage Cold Open Homeless Man's Sign walks up to Airpods and asks for money, when ignored, HMS calls Airpods "broke", and he is kicked away. HMS lands next to Recorder and Noose, who toot and scream at him respectively when he asks the for money. Spiny Shell asks Stock Man Image and Reggie Fils-Aime if they want to play some games with him. Ninjabread Man For Nintendo Wii joins the conversation and says they should play Ninjabread Man For Nintendo Wii. Spiny Shell calls it a "dumby dumb bad game" and NBMFNW challenges him to a fight, but she loses. HMS asks Spiny Shell for some money, and is given some Robux. Compost appears are offers to give HMS a bag of humified compost. Everyone gasps at it, and so Compost declares they must have a contest to decide who gets it. Team Names Compost seperates the contestants into 2 teams. Stock Man Images asks Noose for a team name, and she screams, naming their team AAAAA. Compost says the name choosing is already taking too long, and gives the other team the name That One Other Team, or T.O.O.T for short. Challenge Compost says the challenge is to become president. Airpods nominates himself to become president, and Spiny Shell agrees to make a presedential campaign video for him. Meanwhile, NBMFNW decides to break into the White House to become president, since it's very close. When AAAAA arrive at the White House, and when questioned on how they get in by Stock Man Image, NBMFNW says they are going to climb up Noose to get onto the roof. But when NBMFNW turns around, Noose is already at the top. She refuses to come down, and Reggie throws them to the top instead. Spiny Shell shows Airpods him presidential campaign video. Airpods labels it as "crap" but tells him to send it in anyway. Spiny Shell reveals that there aren't any election going on so they can't submit it. Meanwhile, Stock Man Image uses a Portal Gun to get into the White House. NBMFNW lovers herself into the White House on Noose. She hears music, and notices Recorder playing the Mission Impossible theme. NBMFNW tells her to "shut up", and Recorder responds by angrily tooting and cutting Noose's rope. NBMFNW lands on top of Trump, killing him. Then she places a plaque on the way that says "Da President: Ninjabread Man For Nintendo Wii. Compost appears and declares AAAAA that winners of the challenge. Stinger Stock Man Image points out due to her new presidency, NBMFNW is now on all of Airpod's money. Airpods then throws away his money in disgust, now dubbing it as "broke boy money". The money lands next to HMS, who thinks it is a "gift from the heavens" and eats it. References * Spiny Shell hands HMS a Robux card, the virtual currency in Roblox. * The intro uses the Cory In The House Theme Song * The video Spiny Shell accidentally plays uses the Pornhub Community Theme * Stock Man Image used the Portal Gun from the game "Portal". * The scene where NBMFNW lowers into the White House is a reference to Mission Impossible, even using a recorder cover of the Mission Impossible Theme. Trivia * This is the first episode of COMPOST ever. * The challenge is a reference to intro, in which Compost stands outside the White House. This is even pointed out by NBMFNW when she says "it's right over there. Compost still has it from when he used it for the intro sequence". * This is the only episode where the voting screen does not use the voting icons (due to them not being created yet).